


Civil War

by Operation619



Series: Temptation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Drugs, F/M, Graphic Description, Multi, Other, Rape, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operation619/pseuds/Operation619
Summary: The past always finds a way to catch up with you. No matter how hard you try to out-run the bastard. After the summer holidays, Winter-Rayn Oxford is on the harsh end of that lesson as everything she tried to forget over the summer finally catches up with her. Not only that, but she has to juggle the ever-growing relationship between her and her new History teacher, Mr. Evans._____ *Disclaimer, this has no relation to Chris Evans in real life what so ever, it's just a fantasy that I decided to write out. There are some graphic themes that some viewers will find disturbing.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> _____ *Disclaimer, this has no relation to Chris Evans in real life what so ever, it's just a fantasy that I decided to write out. There are some graphic themes that some viewers will find disturbing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the Civil War series. It introduces Winter-Rayn.
> 
> 2000 words.

The sky was a rich mixture of purples and oranges, that slithered away once the moon started to crest. The air was crisp and sent a chill down the caramel's beauty neck. She shivered as the air whipped viciously against her clothed body as she stood there, staring blankly at the sky. She wonders how long it would take before people found a way to closely observe the stars; how long would it take before people found a way to live life, properly outside this sphere of carbon-dioxide and death. She never realized how people were able to not see how they were damaging a world so delicate and beautiful. She believed that once they went too far that when they'll realize how much damage they've done, and then and only then they will try to fix it. But it will be too late. It will always be too late.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The morning light peaked its head through the white curtains, it danced around the rooms. Gliding its hands against the Aztec-grey feature wall and the large grey and white king-sized bed that lay against it. The three white walls blossomed underneath the slight warmth of the morning sun, as it continued its journey to the grasp at everything in the large bedroom of a young woman who had yet to rise. However, it seemed as if the sun stopped before it smothered the sleepy beauty on the bed, it must have noticed the tear-stained cheeks that glimmered in the light. So instead of the harsh and spontaneous wake-up call, the sun had planned for her. It slowly, ever so gently, caressed her as it slithered slowly upon her face and body. It kissed her puffy kiss as if to say 'good morning' and gently awoke the sleeping damsel. She awoke, blinking rapidly so her eyes could adjust to the sudden change of light that hurt her dry eyes. She looked to her right, and let out a 'huff' of disappointment as the alarm clock only read '2:00 am'. She rested her head against her pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but it didn't prevail.

"For fuck sake!" She quietly exclaimed to herself, swinging both her legs out from under the comfort of her duvet, she placed them on her black, plush carpet. Wiggling her toes she leaned forward at rested her elbows upon her bare knees. Raking her shaking hands over her face she let out another sigh as she headed over to her bathroom. Slapping her hand on to the light switch, she cringed at the harsh fluorescent lights burnt the back of her eyes. She stumbled further into the room; clumsily, she managed to reach the shower stall, she opened the glass door and turned it on. Within minutes steam filled the room, it soothed her irritated eyes as she looked at her self in the foggy mirror. The image reflected her mind perfectly because she couldn't see herself clearly, the image was distorted. Just like her mind, shattered and foggy.

She raised her hand to wipe away the fog to see the real damage that has been done from her breakdown yesterday, but she stopped just before her fingertip graced the vulnerable glass. She couldn't bear to look at herself, not anymore, she hates herself.

"For fuck sake," she let the whisper hang in the air as she stripped off her oversized t-shirt and stepped into the waterfall of scalding water. The water seemed to ease the weight on her shoulders, for now, that is. But God if felt fucking wonderful.

Showered, dried and clothed. The caramel-skin'd woman walked down the quiet house; the one that felt hollow, as if a piece was missing and there is. She walked down the oak staircase, running her hand down the banister, breathing in the nostalgic smell that would later haunt her dreams of unicorns and rainbows. The sun's arms welcomed her as she entered the kitchen, pulling her into its embrace as she stood there breathing out a sigh of relief. No one was down yet.

"Hey Alexa, play 'Talk' by Khalid."

___________________________________________________________

"My, my that is a sight to be welcomed to on a Wednesday morning," the soothing voice drifted down the hallway and filled the kitchen. The sound of footsteps resonated down the hallway before a cough was heard at the kitchen island. The young woman stopped washing the frying pan in the sink and looked up at the older woman stood directly in front of her. Her skin was clear, they would always get mistaken for sisters and never understood until them, her mother was only 18 when she gave birth to her. And at the young age of 35, she was the CEO of a law firm that handled major clientele. And yet with the heavy workload, she always seems to have time for her 3 children. Always.

"Don't take this to heart hun, but did you make pancakes?" She stuck her tongue out at her mother, and in return, the ebony sweetheart stuck her middle finger up at her only daughter.

"Yes mother, I made pancakes, because I'm a wonderful and honest person. Who loves her family," the sentence was drowned out by laughter that sounded like honey. She hopped up onto the island after she finished drying the frying pan. She kicked her legs back and forth as she watched her mum make herself a coffee.

"Winter darling, I never said you didn't love me, it's the fact that you can't cook for shit."

"For someone with an IQ of 144, you should really know how to cook. But nope, your brains can't even do a simple task of making pancakes."

"It's 145, thank you very much. And there is nothing wrong with having a takeaway every now and then." Winter scoffed in response,

"Every now and then for you mum, like every other day. You can't cook for shit." Winter threw her head back laughing, her mum scoffed in mock annoyance. However, before she could say anything the sound of heavy footsteps running down the stairs flooded their ears.

"They're alive," the two women whispered in unison as they turned back to finishing their tasks.

"Fuck yes," a deep voice came drifting around the corner as two men came into sight, Winter turned and rolled her eyes playfully as she watched her brothers skidded across the kitchen floor and plonk themselves onto the stool that alined underneath the opposite side of the island. They held they're forks and knives in their hands and started banging on the table and chanting 'pancakes, pancakes!'.

"Alright, hold your ball sacks. You children," Winter laughed as she dished up everyone's breakfast, she loved her brothers to death. That is how it's always been; the bond between them is unbreakable, the bond between all four of them. There always was four musketeers.

____________________________________________________

One never really understands what actually happens when someone dies. Well, perhaps the dead person knows but then you can't really talk to the said person, can you? It would really be a one-sided conversation. Do you really see the light and that life you've lived, does it ever flash before your eyes before they close. Or do you wake up in heaven or hell? So many questions ram through Winter's head as she sat at on the roof of her house. The time violated her today and she lost track; before she knew it, it was dark outside and the moon was waking from its slumber.

She spent so long with her brothers, playing on the Play-Station, eating too much till they felt sick and talking about how will still be together once they go back to school on Monday. Not in that order but it was close enough. She completely forgot to visit her dad, but by the time she realized how dark it was. It was too late. And she hated herself even more for it, she ran out of the gaming room before anyone could see her cry. So she ran up to her little hiding area. The roof. And as stupid as it sounds; no one bothered to talk to her when she was up there, they knew, of course, they fucking did. Maybe it was the thought that she'd do something, or they didn't want to intrude her personal space. But they left her to her own thought and she was thankful for that.

A hot chocolate, blanket, and the night sky. That's all she needed. And thanks to the man above, the sky was clear. The stars and the moon both harmonized in the sky; illuminating the abyss above.

"Hey?" She looked away from the moon and looked below her,

"Umm, hello?" She gave the stranger an awkward wave, tilting her head to the right slightly so the light from the moon would shine on their face a little bit.

"You alright up there. I just noticed you." The stranger's deep voice vibrated soothingly in her ears, and the chuckle. God the fucking chuckle sent a rush between her thighs. She gasped silently when her eyes finally adjusted to the lack of light, and from what she could see made sitting out there in the cold worth it. His chiseled jaw cast a shadow onto the base of his thick neck, and that neck looks delicious in a weird but normal way. Because that vein that ran all the way down his neck and disappeared behind the tight, white T-shirt, was violently pulsing to the point where it made the neck appear strained and biteable. And his eyes, fuck.

"You alright?" His voice sliced through her thought, she felt her face heat up when she realized she was staring at him for too long.

'He can't see me from down there can he?' she thought,

"Yes, I am fucking peachy." She sprang up from her spot and started walking towards the edge of the roof. She could see the mystery man ran towards the thick wall, that segregated the two houses, and lift himself up so he sat upon it.

"Don't-"

"What? Jump. For fuck sake," Winter let out an exaggerated sigh as she grabbed a hold of the tree branch that was reaching out towards her. Lightly swinging herself, she shimmied down until she was hanging adjacent to her balcony then, she dropped. Landing gracefully on her feet she started heading into her room before a voice halted her.

"So what is this a daily thing I am expecting to see now?" She sharply turned her head to look at the man that was casually sitting on the stone wall. She scrunched her eyes at the man and held up an accusing finger.

"Who the fuck are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before."

"Moved in last week, technically my furniture moved in here last week, I just got here like five hours ago." He casually shrugged.

"Well, Mr new guy. No this isn't a 'daily thing'" She stepped forward so her top half was almost leaning over the railing, she started him down.

"I only come up here when I realize that my wonderful neighbors moved and were replaced with an egotistical, smart ass." She smiled sweetly at the man, who was still sitting with one leg dangling off the wall and the other hunched up against his chest.

"Damm, that man must be a dick, call me when he comes back, I'll sort him out for you." He chuckled, twisting so his body faced her.

"What's your name, I never got it?" He looked up at her, his eyes exposed to the hands of the moon's rays.

"I never gave it to you, sweetie." She turned to leave.

"Well my names Chris, Chris Evans. And I guess I'll see you on the roof tomorrow sweet-cheeks." With her hand on the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder.

"Bye, Chris."

She smiled as she entered the darkness of her room.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Please feel free to leave comments, I'd really appreciate your feedback.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday, officially one more day until Winter heads back to school. And the encounter with her new neighbor has yet to leave her clouded mine. And it doesn't help when her mother invites him over. And let's not forget the fact that her best friends have come back from their trip to France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the chapter that was a little bit late, as my mind is fucked up right now and I forgot. 
> 
> Swearing and mentions of violence.

How does one end up with a mother who advances at embarrassing her children every-single-day? One would think that because of her experience in the field of not telling vital information as a job, one would also think that their mother would know not to continuously keep her mother mouth moving. But no, unfortunately for Winter, her mother hasn't stopped talking for the past ten minutes. And as every single minute went past Winter seemed to shrink further and further into herself. 

\------------------------

"No way!" The deep voice of Chris Evans slithered into her room through the open French doors that lead out to her balcony, the velvet laugh rippled her body in ways that a young woman like her shouldn't be feeling. 

"Can't keep her mouth shut." She grumbled to herself as she opened her bedroom door and stomped downstairs. She was met with her two brothers sat at the kitchen island, drinking their protein, green smoothie. She rounded the island and reached her hand out; making a grabbing gesture, she smiled when her brother handed her a cup already filled. 

"You ready?" Xavier raised a natural bushy eyebrow at his sister, she nodded as she chugged down the protein shake as she turned around quickly and placed the empty glass in the sink. Releasing a loud burp; she raised her hand as she high-fived Xavier as he walked towards her to place his drink into the sink along with Xander’s.

"Alright, your gym clothes are in the Adidas bag by the front door, just hop in the bunny." He couldn't even finish the rest of his sentence before Winter ran outside, desperate to get the passenger seat. He was suddenly shoved to the side as Xander rushed forward, failing about after his sister. He grabbed his coat and keys and laughed as he heard a scream followed by a shout of 'put me down'. Walking outside, Xavier was met with a graceful sight of Winter over Xander’s broad shoulders wriggling about like a helpless animal. 

"Put me down, your fat bitch!" Her laugh was contagious as Xander continued to bounce her about. Xavier chuckled softly as he continued down the path that leads to the driveway. The grey cobblestone paved a pathway for the responsible sibling as he loaded up is G-Wagon. He turned back around once he heard his mother’s laugh.

"Xander, let her down." She was hunched over, her laugh sounding almost painful. Xander turned his head and saw his mother nearly on the floor laughing at her two children. Without a thought, he relaxed his arms and watched as his sister dropped to the floor. A quite thump and a small 'ow' made a smirk appear on the man's face. 

"Ow you bastard, you fucking dropped me." Xander strolled towards his brother, he looked over his shoulder and let out a bark of laughter when he saw his sister on the floor. 

"Mom said to let you go, so I did," he leaned back against the hood of the car and almost fell when Winter started to charge towards him. Only for his mother's voice to cut through the air. 

"Stop it now you weirdos, let me introduce you to our new neighbor before I faint from laughing." Three heads looked behind them at the sound of their mother's breathless voice. Winter climbed down for Xander's back and pushed him out the way as she could hop onto the hood of the car. The three teenagers lined up shoving each other gently as their mother and Chris stood and watched. 

"Chris these are my triplets; Xander, the oldest by three and a half minuets-' the ebony beauty pointed to the tall caramel-skinned man stood on the driver's side of the Buggy. His jet-black hair and grey eyes contrasted to his skin color. People often mistook him as the father of the younger two because of his broad shoulders and his bulging arms. He nodded towards his mother and Chris when he noticed she was pointing him out. '-and that is Xavier, he's the second oldest by two minutes and the most mature which is weird-' she pointed towards the other caramel-skinned man he held the same features of his brother with the body and the hair. But his eyes, they were blue, a pale blue with grey streaks that hypnotized anybody. 

And finally, she pointed to Winter, who was sat on the hood of the Buggy, head leaned upwards, looking at the sky and the sun’s rays basked her face in the sunlight. But her eyes, fuck her eyes. They weren't like her mothers or her brothers. They where different, beautifully different. Brown and silver, and although they were different colors, they still managed to fixate Chris. He felt like he was drowning in her eyes for hours on end. Unfortunately, it was only a few seconds. 

"Well it's nice to meet you three, your mothers told me a lot about you." He placed his left hand on his chest as he laughed when he witnessed the look on their faces, he had to stop himself from snorting as they all huddled together instinctively. "Well, we are gonna go to the gym, so bye?" Winter raised an eyebrow at the pair stood in front of her as she slid off the hood and climbed into the back, telling Xander to 'fuck off' when he laughed at getting the passenger seat. The engine roared to life as music blasted out of the radio and traveled through the open windows. The pair on the lawn watched the Buggy back out of the driveway, waving obnoxiously as they shouted goodbye. Winter looked over her shoulder and watched the figure of Chris fade away, she smirked a little bit as she turned back around and shimmied her way between the two front seats; "We are fucked.” The two boys in the front chuckled and shook their heads,

"Preach."


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucid Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong mentions of Cancer and misuse of Drugs. Some viewers may find this disturbing.

The tubes ran in and out of this man, a taunting laugh at how his lifeline is all plastic and metal, with screws and bolts to hold it all together. A taunting laugh as to how one simple turn left, right, south, west or fucking up or down can ruin a mans life. He still would have ended up like this; in that God-dam bed, with tubes prodding at his porcelain skin. And that constant beating of the monitor, it soothed her to begin with, to let her know that her dad is alive. Still with her.

But now she just wished it would just stop.

The constant 'beep beep' slowly slithered into satanic laughter, if it had fingers she was sure they'd be pointing at her, mocking like fucking six-graders.

She watched as the bag above his head leaked out a tiny droplet of clear fluid, it wriggled its way done the tube and into his arm, his bony arm. They were never like that, they had muscle and were never that pale. It was if the melanin in his skin just gave up and ran, but a few didn't run, they stayed back. The sick ones, the ones that didn't have enough energy to move.

Like him.

Her brown eyes traveled from his arms to his face, and she had to blink to stop the tears from resurfacing for the seventh time that day. His cheeks became so hollow that his cheekbones cast a shadow on the bottom of his face and neck. The bags under his eyes seemed to suck the life out of his eyes. The eyes that held the most knowledge and love in the world always shining bright for his family. They were now flickering, at any moment they'd give out, burst and set fire to everything in its path. And they didn't know when that's the thing she hated the most. She didn't know when.

It could be in a minute, a week, a month or a goddam year. And it drove her insane how one day he could be back to his old self, and the next day ejecting his stomach contents all over the sterilized floor. That's what happened two hours ago, and she still can't wash away the stench that lingered in her nose or the sight of blood that painted his hospital bed. Yet there he's laid: teeth shining as he smiled. Carefree as if the cancer in him wasn't eating him from the inside out.

"What you staring at girl?" His gruff voice snapped her from her thoughts. She peered up at the stranger sat in her father's bed.

With a shaky voice, she replied; " nothing dad." She wiped her hands on her legs. 

"You have something on the corner of your mouth." She made brief eye contact with him before looking at the TV in the corner of the room. Fresh Prince was playing, it was her favorite show but she couldn't find the energy to laugh. Not when she was in this room, not when she was with him anymore. 

"You look tired pumpkin, rest on the couch." 

"Okay dad, be here when I wake up. Promise?"

"I promise." 

She closed her eyes, letting the world grow dark and disappear. And she slept peacefully for the first time in years.

Wiping away the sleep dust from the corner of her eyes, she slowly opened her eyes. And was met with a sight that made her blink profusely. It was as if she was stuck in a 1920's movie; everything was in black and white, the people, the trees, the casket holding her dad's body

"What?" Her breath was hoarse and barely above a whisper. She couldn't look away from the black casket, it's gold accents taunting her. 

"No, no, no. Daddy wake up. Please. I so sorry, just please wake up." She forced herself off of the pews and chucked herself at the casket clutching her father.

His ebony face was pale and crinkled. He looked dapper in his Lieutenant General Uniform, his medals stood out, took the attention away from the ghastly complexion of his face. She looked behind her, surprised that no one has pulled her away from her father, but was caught off-guard when she noticed everyone was sat in the pews. Not moving.

Or blinking.

She noticed that all his colleagues and partners from the air force where there, adorning their uniforms too. Then the family and friend members sat too, they had tears frozen on their faces; it was like someone had pressed pause and she was stood with the remote in hand.

She doesn't remember much from her dad's funeral, she was young. But there were more people here then she remembered. Almost six-hundred. It brought a smile to her face. A small one, but a smile.

"Mom?"

She saw her mother, sat in the front; with a mop of black hair on her right shoulder, shaking slightly. She remembered why she couldn't remember much- she spent half the time crying in her mother's shoulder.

"Mom," The people in front of her; as if the world was in a black and white filter, are the people she loves. And yet she hardly recognized any of them with the number of tears streaming down their face.

"Mom!" She jolted awake.

__________________________________________________

"Mom, I've been trying to get your attention for the past six minutes," she squinted her eyes to adjust to the harsh change of light. She can't remember falling asleep on the couch in the front room. The sun was hiding behind the moon. So she was asleep for a long time.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She lifted her caramel eyes up to her daughter, that was standing at the foot of the couch. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows brought together slightly when she worried about something.

"Yeah, just a weird dream. That is all. Um, when did you and your brothers come back from the gym?" She swung her legs over the side of the couch and jumped up. Pausing slightly from the dizziness.

"Five minutes ago." She nodded in response as she followed her stomach into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard she filled it with water before downing it in one gulp. With a sigh of satisfaction, she asked:

" You eaten?" The reply was another nod. She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples as a sharp pain jolted across her forehead. She turned around and opened the cupboard on the far right, reaching for the painkillers. Her grip on them was strong, she will always have a troubling relationship with pharmaceutical drugs- ever since her dad took his own life with the very drug that was supposed to make him better; keep him alive. Instead, it killed him poisoning him with its hopeless promises and dreams of a healthier life. Her hand shook as she slowly places the pill into her mouth, with a harsh gulp she swallowed the pill down. 

"You sure you're okay?" Winter's voice was soaked with worry as she watched her mother clumsily pop two tablets into her mouth. She didn't what to do but calmed down when her mother smiled at her an opened her arms. She crashed into the welcoming embrace and tightly wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, the new neighbor, Chris. He invited us over for dinner tomorrow night after school, The boys said yes when they heard the theme tune for GTA five." They both laughed in unison at the boys they live with.

"Okay, yeah. We'll go. I'll just have to get off work early." They broke the embrace and started walking their separate way to complete their unfinished chores of the day. But Naveah turned back around and called for her daughter.

"Winter, I love you."

"Don't get all sappy on my mom."


End file.
